Felicia
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland Felicia is the sister of Delicia, the main character of the sidegame Delicia's Delicious Dreamland. The game starts with Felicia waking up Delicia at the room they're staying in at the Underwater Hotel, letting Delicia know that their parents are waiting for them on the ground floor to go to a pie-eating contest Delicia's going to participate in. When Delicia goes downstairs to the hotel's entrance, Felicia and her parents are talking to Triston, who's happy that they enjoyed their stay and wishes Delicia luck in the contest. At the pie-eating contest, Felicia cheers Delicia on from the sidelines, having complete faith in Delicia's ability to out-eat the competition, which is reaffirmed when Delicia wins. Felicia is happy when Delicia makes friends with Lickitung, and suggests that if Delicia tries battling and enjoys it, then the sisters could battle one day when Delicia is more experienced. When Delicia returns from exploring Olidroll City, Felicia is amazed that Delicia went out with one Pokemon and returned with three. Felicia remarks that the past week has been eventful, and the one coming up will be too, referring to her upcoming magic show at the Lightning Lounge, which is going to be her first public performance. When her parents ask if she's nervous about, Felicia says that she's a little nervous but is confident because she's been practicing. A few days later, Felicia asks Delicia if she'd like to help her with something magic-related at the Dark Dungeon. After Delicia nods, the two go to Dark Dungeon, where Felicia elaborates: she's experimenting with environment-specific magic, and thought dreams would be a fun place to start. Since Darkrai lives in Dark Dungeon, she wanted to see if she could have someone dream. After confirming with Delicia about whether she's still interested, Felicia sends her into a dream. After Delicia wakes up, Felicia asks how the dream went, and Delicia responds by naming desserts related to the fruit-themed outfits of the people she saw in the dream. Felicia is happy that the dream spell was a success, and thanks Delicia for volunteering. As they're about to go back home, they hear a scream coming from the cave and investigate. They find Natalie with a shiny Zubat. Natalie wandered off into Dark Dungeon and got separated from her parents, who went to Tullborn City on business. Her scream drew the attention of the Zubat, who's been helping her find her way in the cave. Felicia offers to accompany her back to Tullborn, and they meet Natalie's parents when they're out of the cave. Natalie's parents are grateful to Delicia, Felicia, and the Zubat for helping her out of Dark Dungeon, and Felicia gives Natalie's parents her card in case Natalie ever wants to see one of her magic shows in the future. The next day, Delicia runs into Felicia while she's walking around the Party District. Felicia and the district guard have caught three trespassers that were trying to sneak in. One of the trespassers wants to back out, but because the leader is afraid they won't get another chance if they give up now, they decide to battle. He recognizes Delicia as the trainer who defeated him before, so Felicia allows Delicia to battle alongside her and the guard. The trespassers leave after losing, and the guard thanks them. The guard makes a comment about how they won't have to deal with trespassers much longer, but cuts himself off. DJ Ultra Beats then shows up and says that it's okay for Delicia and Felicia to know since they helped deal with the trespassers. DJ Ultra Beats invites the sisters in the Lightning Lounge, where she promises to tell them everything. At the Lightning Lounge, DJ Ultra Beats explains what's going to happen the day after Felicia's magic show: she's going to gather Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to awaken Regigigas. The four of them will move Party District away from the rest of Olidroll to the Yellow Sea, with a Pokemon worker crew aiding them. This is being done as a response to everyone trying to sneak in. Delicia is upset because they'll lose access to the candy shop, but Felicia reassures her that her family will go as far as they need to for Delicia to have candy, and this makes Delicia smile. DJ Ultra Beats asks if Delicia and Felicia want to come with her, and the two agree. After the conversation at the Lightning Lounge, Felicia heads home. She thinks to Delicia about how the sudden move might inconvenience people, and that it might have been better to give everyone time to prepare. Felicia spends the rest of the day trying to process everything and preparing for her magic show. The next day is Felicia's magic show at the Lightning Lounge. Delicia and her parents aren't able to get seats because of how packed it is, but can see the show up close. Felicia's first magic trick is to switch places with her Meowstic, who was backstage. Felicia's next trick is to create some sparkles, which are optical illusions from the lighting. Next, she explains her experiment with environment-specific magic, and explains that while she was going to save it for the future, she realized she could apply it here too. Felicia stops the music playing at the Lightning Lounge, then speeds it up and slows it down. Felicia then talks about a battle style she invented (inverse battles), and scans the audience for a volunteer. She invites Wendy on stage to battle her in a 1 vs 1 battle with Felicia using her Meowstic and Wendy using her Leavanny, which Felicia wins. Wendy comments that it would be a shame if Felicia limited her battle style to just magic shows, and Felicia assures that she plans to make more use of it in the future. The show continues for some time, and Felicia finishes off her performance with some more sparkles. Felicia then thanks everyone who participated, her family for their support, Delicia for volunteering with the dream spell, and the audience for coming to the show and watching. The next morning, Delicia and Felicia meet in front of the Lightning Lounge, where DJ Ultra Beats announces through the speakers what she told the sisters earlier. The three then head to Mt. Spoon, where DJ Ultra Beats recruits Registeel after pouring lemonade on rocks for it to drink. Then they go to Dyserean Desert to meet Regirock, who's rapping. Delicia finishes all of its punchlines, shocking Regirock, and DJ Ultra Beats explains the plan. After getting Regirock to come along, the group heads to Crystal Castle for Regice. Regice still needs time to wake up, and in the meantime, Delicia volunteers to battle ICSW. Since Delicia is still a new trainer, ICSW plays to her level in a 3 vs 3 match. After Delicia wins, ICSW gives Delicia an ice cream sandwich, which Delicia eats happily. Regice is now ready to go, so the group travels to Neon Temple and speaks to Regigigas. When Regigigas is informed of the plan, everyone heads to Olidroll and the Regi quartet along with the Pokemon worker crew start to move the Party District while Nosy Nosepass interviews DJ Ultra Beats about the situation. Delicia, Felicia, DJ Ultra Beats, and Nosy Nosepass later board the Friend Ship for its voyage to the newly-branded Party City. On the ship, Delicia and Felicia reunite with their parents in the Friend Area. They were worried their parents would be upset because they didn't tell them anything, but their parents are understanding, saying that as International Police agents, they often can't disclose mission details to their friends and family either. DJ Ultra Beats gives a speech to the residents of the Party District, and is surprised when everyone has no issues with the move at all. Felicia goes to the back of the ship to gaze at the ocean, and Delicia follows. There they meet the Guardian, Pandora, Wendy, and their Pheromosa. After telling Felicia how much they enjoyed her magic show, DJ Ultra Beats joins in with her Xurkitree, and the group hangs out and stares at the sea until the ship reaches its destination. After a long voyage, Delicia, Felicia, and their parents head home and rest. A few days after Party City's new name and relocation, Chelsea performs a new song at the Lightning Lounge, "Itemfinder", which Delicia, Felicia, and their parents see. Once again, they're not able to find a seat, but they get to see the performance up close. Sometime the next year, Felicia is performing a magic show in Olidroll's Recreation District, and Natalie went to see it. Delicia, her parents, and Natalie's parents watch while Felicia performs a spell on Natalie's Zubat hoodie that makes it grow along with Natalie along with making it waterproof and giving it the ability to sew back together if it gets torn. A few years later, Delicia and Felicia's parents have to leave because of a mission. Felicia promises to look after Delicia while they're gone, and asks Delicia if she'd like to help with another environment-based magic test, this time in Wonky Woods. Delicia agrees, and the two go to Wonky Woods where Felicia successfully controls one of Isabelle's simulations and gets it to battle. Natalie approaches, having seen what happened. After catching up with each other, Felicia arranges a battle between Delicia and Natalie. Sometime later, after a magic show in Umira, Pandora approaches Felicia and Delicia, impressed with Felicia's control over the simulations. Pandora tries to persuade Felicia to join Team Portal, but Felicia is hesitant after hearing about Team Portal's goal and methods. After telling Felicia her reason for wanting to go to the Data Vault, Pandora manages to negotiate a battle with Felicia, using Felicia's battle style (inverse battles). If Pandora wins, Felicia will join Team Portal, and if Felicia wins, she'll keep Pandora's secret but won't join. Pandora wins with 1 Pokemon remaining, her Gardevoir. Felicia, only having agreed to the deal because she thought she'd win, throws in one more condition: Pandora has to pay Delicia's restaurant bills. Additionally, if being in Team Portal causes Delicia to get into any trouble, or if Delicia just doesn't want to be in the team, both of them leave. Pandora agrees to these terms and shows them to HQ. At HQ, Pandora introduces Felicia and Delicia to the other two admins, Barker and Quinn. While Delicia is only there because of Felicia, Pandora decides to give her the same permissions as an admin, and Delicia can choose what and how much she wants to do. A meeting is then immediately held to follow up on Barker's recent attempted recruitment of Alumia. Barker reports that Alumia refused to join, but Crolea later approached Barker asking if she could join. Since it's uncertain whether Crolea genuinely wants to join or was asked by Alumia to infiltrate the organization, Pandora decides to let Crolea join, but with restricted access. She sends Felicia and Delicia to deliver this news, and asks Delicia to be Crolea's friend. Felicia and Delicia go to Mt. Spoon, introduce themselves, and explain the situation to Crolea, who's understanding. Delicia and Crolea battle, and both of them enjoy the battle and look forward to becoming friends. ♥ Pokemon Spork In Spork, Felicia is first met in Wonky Woods. When the player is leaving Gina's gym after winning her badge, Emily informs the player that someone named Felicia wanted to meet them, and that Emily told her the player was challenging the gym. Felicia asked Emily to let the player know to meet her in Wonky Woods. Suspicious but curious, Emily teams up with the player in Wonky Woods to find Felicia. When the player and Emily find Felicia, she's with Delicia, revealed to be Felicia's sister. Felicia explains that like Barker, she's also an admin of Team Portal. After Barker told Team Portal about the player, Felicia wanted to battle the player herself, and decided to let Delicia come with her after learning that she'd met and battled the player before. Since both the player and Felicia's sisters are present, a siblings vs siblings double battle commences. Felicia gives everyone a Lava Cookie afterwards. When the player is back near the entrance of the woods, Gina is seen licking Felicia and Delicia's faces, and then the players. Felicia comments that her Pokemon like to lick her face too. Felicia is next met near the end of Dark Dungeon, in front of the entrance to Tullborn City, when Team Portal is on their way to the Underwater Hotel. After the third dream sequence, it's revealed that Felicia was the one who made the portals that sent the player, Natalie, and Draga into dreams. Felicia explains that for the third sequence, she made the wake up times different for each of them so that she wouldn't have to battle three opponents at once. She then goes into more detail, explaining that she can't enter the dreams and doesn't know what kind of dreams the three had. She says that environment-specific magic, in this case dreams as Darkrai lives in the cave, take more of a toll on her energy than normal spells, but that it shouldn't interfere with her battling. She then challengers the player to a battle, allowing the player passage to Tullborn after losing. She says that the dreams only last for half an hour at most, and so Natalie and Draga should wake up soon. They do, and the three exit the cave to Tullborn. When the player, Emily, Delicia, and Crolea reach the top of Mt. Comet, they find Felicia who was already there. After giving her condolences about Crolea being banned from Team Portal and explaining the history and lore of Mt. Comet to the player and Emily, and mentioning that she made a wish, she challenges the player to a double battle. Delicia battles Emily while the player battles Felicia. After the battles, Felicia says that she'll use the format she invented next time, and advises the player and Emily that what they saw in Wonky Woods is nothing compared to Isabelle's gym. When the player, Emily, and Crolea go back to Umira, Delicia stays at Mt. Comet with Felicia. After the player battles Isabelle, the group reunites outside the gym. Peach arrives and says that he was able to get Ivan, Meda, and Brutus to Crolea's birthday party. This is Felicia's first time hearing about the party, and she asks if she can go, saying that she could do magic tricks. Crolea whispers to her that she can come to the party as long as she doesn't tell Team Portal about it, and Felicia agrees not to. Peach goes back to the Sea Star Society, and the group heads to Giggly Grasslands. Inside Carol's gym, Felicia waits near a table while the player and Emily battle Carol. After the player and Emily win Carol's badge, Crolea flies everyone to Mt. Spoon on her Celesteela. At Crolea's birthday party, Felicia pulls Litwick out of her hat. After the party, Felicia and Delicia leave together. During the Team Portal HQ invasion, the player meets Emily, Crolea, and Team Portal's three admins in Pandora and the admins' meeting room. They decided to wait for the player so that everything can be settled at once, and the matchups have already been decided as well. Emily battles Quinn, Crolea battles Barker, and the player battles Felicia. Before the battle, Felicia talks about the format she invented: inverse battles. She says that someone in Kalos (Inver) claimed to have come up with it, and that she filed a lawsuit. She allowed him to continue practicing it as long as he didn't claim it as his own. All three of Team Portal's admins are defeated, and Felicia is shocked as only Pandora's beaten her in an inverse battle before. When the three admins are conversing about their reasons for joining Team Portal, Felicia brings up the wish she made at Mt. Comet. In actuality, she made two wishes, the important one being that nothing will happen to Delicia if Felicia is exposed as an admin of Team Portal. She says that she can't tell what her other wish was, but Crolea asks if she's going to be a Frontier Brain, and Felicia confirms that her other wish was that she'd get to keep her Frontier Brain title if she's found out. When Hoopa transports the player, Emily, Crolea, Wendy, Kayla, Pandora, and Team Portal's admins to Dyserean Desert, the Guardian reassures Felicia that she won't get into any trouble and neither will Delicia. After the player becomes Champion, Felicia is part of the group that Agne invites to Area S1. After dealing with the Deoxys situation, the group heads to space and lands on the planet Disco, where they reunite with the Guardian and Pandora, and meet Ceolis and Palkia. When Ceolis answers everyone's questions, Felicia asks if he's been to the Data Vault, which Ceolis confirms. After the Space Jam and the player's victory over Ceolis, the Guardian invites the group to the Data Vault, and then the Sea Star Shrine where Ceolis gives his return speech. After the speech, Felicia and Delicia go to the Battle Frontier to prepare for the grand opening, with Felicia promising to get Delicia an ice cream sundae. At the Battle Frontier's grand opening, Felicia explains how the Battle Stage works. Her postgame rematch is at the Battle Stage, after the player searches for the ticket to battle her. She also appears in the Lightning Lounge to watch the player's idol performances. Personality Felicia has a whimsical and carefree nature most of the time, often using tildes at the end of sentences in her dialogue. She cares about her sister Delicia a lot, watching over her when their parents leave for missions, and prioritizes Delicia over everything else. Felicia is a magician, and is always experimenting with new types of spells and looking to improve her abilities. Felicia is very flattered when people compliment her magic. Felicia's greatest strength is her proficiency with magic. Her biggest fear is doing something that gets Delicia into trouble. Pokémon Wonky Woods (Double Battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PortalSiblings.png |class=Portal Siblings |name= and |location=Wonky Woods |locationname=Wonky Woods |prize= 2500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Dark Dungeon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Felicia.png |class=Portal Magician |name= |location=Dark Dungeon |locationname=Dark Dungeon |prize= 4900 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Mt. Comet |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Felicia.png |class=Portal Magician |name= |location=Mt. Comet |locationname=Summit |prize= 6300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Team Portal HQ Type effectiveness is reversed! |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Felicia.png |class=Portal Magician |name= |location=Team Portal HQ |locationname=Team Portal HQ |prize= 7700 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch Type effectiveness is reversed! |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Felicia.png |class=Portal Magician |name= |location=Battle Frontier |locationname=Battle Stage |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Sprites Trivia * Felicia's nickname theme = ice cream flavors. * Felicia's team has a cat theme, and her name was chosen because it sounds close to feline. * Felicia's handwriting is messy and she has trouble reading it sometimes.